General purpose computers, such as personal computers (PCs), are ubiquitous in homes, schools and the workplace. The number of tasks and capabilities performed by general purpose computers continues to increase with improvements in memory capacity, processing speeds, and other hardware and software improvements. Provision of audio data and video data in digital formats, as well as improvements in networking architectures (e.g., the public internet), have also increased the multi-media capabilities of general purpose computers. For example, general purpose computers now perform additional functions including implementing external (e.g., networked) communications and audio/video playback in addition to traditionally performed operations, such as word processing and execution of other similar applications.
More recently, small personal information appliances have been introduced to provide digital processing devices with networking capabilities in relatively inexpensive and portable hardware packages. For example, Audrey systems introduced by 3Com Corporation and I-Opener introduced by Netpliance, Inc. were designed to connect directly to the public Internet offering some functionality traditionally provided by personal computers. For example, Audrey units were designed to include email capabilities as well as provide a wireless keyboard and a built-in modem, microphone and speakers. The Audrey systems were designed to work with a variety of Internet service providers. However, to date, small personal information appliances have not been readily accepted in the marketplace due to various drawbacks including utilization of unreliable wireless networking platforms, such as Third Generation Mobile Systems (3G). Further, some personal computer prices have dropped to levels of the small personal information appliances.
Additional consumer digital media devices have also been introduced which include a standalone box which can play compact disks, DVDs, streaming audio, and streaming video. The premise behind these products is offering a choice of web content in a familiar and simple product (e.g., similar to a VCR). These devices have associated drawbacks including requiring purchase of entire hardware platforms which are relatively inflexible with respect to upgradeability.
Aspects of the present invention provide improved methods and apparatus for disseminating digital data.